


Hunger

by TypicalSherlockFan



Category: British Actor RPF, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Dirty Talk, Endearments, Feelings, Filth, Fluff, Freebatch Freeform, Lots of kissing, Love, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Slightly dominating Martin, Slightly sub Ben, Smut, praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TypicalSherlockFan/pseuds/TypicalSherlockFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Actually I started to write this as angst, then came mild smut, then more heavy smut, then fluff and at the end there's angst again.</p><p>The setting is the BOTFA-premiere in LA - you know what I mean (*coughcough* -> *puppyeyesBen*//*puppyeyesignoringMartin*)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Freebatch-fic.
> 
> You know the deal - I respect both actors and do know that they are not in a relationship and that they should not be in one (in this lifetime - except for Johnlock *winkwink*).  
> No, for real, read it, have fun and I hope it's good.
> 
> Sorry, not sorry. Read at own risk (╭ರ_•́)  
> Ladyquack-a-lot.tumblr.com

“So, that’s it then?” Ben asked Martin, afraid of the answer.

“You wanna play this fucking game?”, Martin huffed and looked at him angrily.

“You just blatantly ignored me, what is going on with you, with us? I thought we were fine after... After you know.” Flashes of passion, kisses and promises appeared in Ben’s head and he blushed, but did not take his eyes off Martin.

“I did not ignore you, you twat!” Martin almost shouted and was visibly shaken. He pointed his finger at Ben. “You, you, it’s always you. I need to have some distance. If I had looked at you, I could not have looked away Ben. Jeez. It’s not just the way you look, it’s... You frustrate me to no end.”

Ben quirked his eyebrows and felt anger settling in his stomach.

“What do you mean by _that_? Did I not give you everything and more? Who’s the person who never shuts up about you, who always searches, no, craves your nearness?”

“Then you know how I feel! Damn Ben, I want to take your hands, I want to kiss you silly and show you off. I want to just... Be with you... But as you know, we can’t and I just could not face that. This broken us. I’m sorry.”

Ben was stunned, normally Martin was rather reserved and it took some time for him to open up, but when he did...

“I... You feel this way about me, about us?”

“Since the first day we met for Sherlock. Ben... I want so much more, I want you, everything. Kiss me?”

Ben did not hesitate one more second and leaned down to meet his lover’s lips in a desperate kiss. Martin's hands disappeared into Ben’s hair and he pushed his body against him.

“Baby, I’ll never get tired of kissing you. You’ve got the most wondrous lips,” Martin whispered between their kisses. Ben moaned when he felt Martin’s growing erection pressing into him, as he tasted his tongue and sucked on it passionately.

Martin did not care that they were still in their hiding spot in the cinema, and that it was potentially dangerous. He wanted to ravish Ben, it had been too long.

His right hand found its way to Ben’s crotch and slid along his length, eliciting a deep moan and a desperate whine from his lover.

“I want to make you feel so good Ben, I want you to come... In your trousers, that is. No one will see, but I will know. Will you let me do this?”

Ben answered by pushing his cock more vigorously into Martin’s hand.

“Oh my god, yes,” he whispered as he watched Martin undoing his zip.

“Babe, you’re so gorgeous. Your hair, your eyes, your fucking mouth, this suit... I cannot stand looking at you, it drives me mad.” Martin murmured into Ben’s ear while his hand had freed Ben’s cock and was stroking him languidly.

“Martin, have you looked at yourself tonight? Handsome and dashing as ever, oh fuck...” Ben could not continue speaking as Martin had captured his lips again and sped up.

“I would love to suck your cock right now, do all sorts of naughty things to you... Would you love to get fucked on all fours? Myself pounding into you, gripping your hips, letting you feel my big, fat cock - do you want that Ben?” Martin asked between kisses and moans. “Tell me, would you be my pretty, little slut?”

“Yes, damn yes Martin! Just for you, only you. Do you want to take me now?”

All of a sudden Martin stopped. “Wait, take you here? In this room? I... I don’t have anything with me and besides, you know, that was only me talking, I don’t wanna just use you.”

“Maybe I wanna be used. Maybe I want all that, right now and maybe I’ve got something with me, but Martin, remember that...” Ben gave Martin a short but sweet kiss. “I’m so much into you, I just would do anything, and tonight I want to be your little, kinky secret. Is that alright?”

Martin’s breath almost stopped and he grabbed Ben, kneading his arse, putting all his want and lust into their kisses.

Slowly they were lowering themselves on the carpet, after they had put some chairs and a table in front of the door.

“You are crazy, you know that, right?” Martin giggled as he removed Ben’s clothes step by step.

“Just the same as you,” Ben answered with a mischievous grin and helped Martin get naked.

“So fucking pretty... You gotta hand me your stuff?” Martin asked, licking his lips, feeling the buzz of arousal and control in the air.

Ben handed him the lube and stole another kiss from him.

“Babe, that’s just lube, what about the condom?”

“You got tested quite recently, haven’t you?” Ben asked in response.

“Yeah... As I’ve told you, but what...? No way Ben, you’re telling me now that we should do it without one? On a fucking carpet in this stupid room?”

Ben pushed himself up, crawled to Martin and started kissing his neck, while murmuring in his ear:

“I’ve wanted that for such a long time. We’re both clean, so I see no problem with that and besides... It’s so much more intense and you can see your cum leaking out of me. If you want that, but I know that you want that, and besides, I need to feel you without any barrier, just you Martin, please?”

Martin gulped and looked at his cock, which seemed to have gotten even bigger. With Ben’s words, all his blood had rushed down and his cock did not like to wait any longer.

“Okay, but next time this will be much more comfortable, alright?”

Ben nodded and both shared another kiss, as Martin pushed Ben down again.

“Turn around love,” he said, and Ben did as he was told, showing off his spectacular arse, smooth back and long legs.

Martin’s hands roamed over Ben’s body and lingered on his arse cheeks, caressing them as Ben thrust in his direction, because he desperately needed some friction.

“Get your arse up, please,” Martin said, and Ben followed his request immediately.

“So perfect... I gonna spread you and then have a taste, ok?”

“Please, I always wanted to know how it felt.” Ben pleaded and brought his body into a perfect pose.

The dim light revealed everything to Martin, without being too obscene.

Although they had done a fair share of things before, they never had done _this_. He wanted to know what Ben tasted like and bring him as much ecstasy as possible.

“Marvellous,” Martin whispered and lowered his head, his tongue meeting flesh.

“Oh fuck”, Ben moaned quietly and pushed up his arse a bit more.

His lover’s positive reaction was as wonderful as he felt. Gently he moved his tongue further and licked like he was a starved man. His saliva was covering Ben’s skin, as he gradually opened him up.

For a few seconds Martin stopped and looked at the twitching skin, which demanded and needed more. With every stroke Ben’s moans got lower and he buried his face in the carpet, only feeling Martin’s tongue, which had found its way into his body.

It felt filthy, incredibly so, but he was clean and it was one of the most intimate situations imaginable.

“Martin… feels so good, a bit more please?”

Between moans and noises, which sounded like mewling, Martin could not wait to fit more of himself into Ben.

“Hm… You know, I wonder if you want to taste yourself?” Martin muttered and let go of Ben’s arse.

“Anything!” Ben answered and suddenly felt Martin’s hand in his hair.

Martin grabbed a handful and tugged his head above, still leaning over him. He never felt so much in control and possessive the moment Ben submitted to him.

“Such a good boy, come up,” Martin ordered and slightly leaned back as Ben moved his taller body.

Ben moved his face sideward and met Martin’s lips and tongue. Martin held him close and steady, whereas his bare cock slid against his back, coating him with his precum.

“You like that slut? Getting eaten out by me? My tongue in your pretty arse and then sharing kisses? You’re so filthy and naughty. I can’t wait to get my cock into your hole and fuck you senseless.”

Ben noticed how much more he was leaking now, never in his wildest dreams had he thought that they both were that kinky, but it just happened and felt good… Oh so very good.

After they took another breath, Martin stared into these changeable depths of Ben’s eyes; he couldn’t wait to be inside of him and feel his body tremble.

“Listen to me now Ben. You’re gonna get down on the carpet with your whole body, and then I’m gonna fuck you from behind, filling you with my cum, stretching you so far, that everything will leak out. And I’m gonna make you come so hard that I need to cover your mouth - I know how loud you can be.”

“Yes, just get it on,” Ben said full of arousal and need, need to have Martin finally inside of him.

Obediently he laid down and waited for Martin’s smaller body to cover his.

Martin got some lube on his hand and started to push his middle finger into Ben’s body. Although he was loose, he needed more time to warm up.

Ben’s hips were slightly raised and he tried his hardest to not touch himself, as he knew that Martin would finish him off.

Martin loved seeing his finger disappearing inside of Ben and when he added the second one, Ben had to stifle a loud sigh, but it felt so unbelievably good.

“There you go babe, softly, softly. My fingers are so deep inside of you; maybe I should add a third one, what do you think, love?”

“Yes Martin, please, just do it!” Ben pleaded as he felt that he was nearing the brink of passing out. It had been too long that Martin had touched him like this.

Martin squeezed some more lube on his hand and easily got another finger in. Ben twitched and moved restlessly, awaiting the intruding cock, filling him completely.

“I think you’re ready, I’m gonna fuck you now my pretty boy.”

“Oh fuck yes,” Ben whispered into the carpet, having lost every coherent thought. Everything was just Martin and feelings of lust and wanton, so deeply rooted within himself.

A lot of lube was put on and Martin trembled out of sheer excitement to feel Ben without anything between them.

Step by step he pushed into him and lowered his lower body onto Ben’s.

“Oh god, oh holy fucking god, don’t move Ben. Please do not move!” Martin whispered in agony.

He was seated inside him and could not think straight. Everything was skin and flesh and heat; heat, which surrounded his cock in pleasurable pain. Ben was so tight and warm. Everything felt glorious and he could not wait to finally move.

“Sweet Jesus, you okay?”

“Would be better if you would get it on,” Ben answered from below, but stayed still nonetheless.

After a few more seconds Martin felt confident enough to shift his position and also lowered his upper body. Ben’s arms were outstretched and he covered them with his, intertwining their hands and burying his face into Ben’s left shoulder.

“Feels so fucking good, you’re so tight my little slut, so fucking tight. Getting mounted and fucked from behind by my big cock. I can’t fucking wait to fill you.”

Ben moaned in response, right now he loved being Martin’s plaything. Someone he could use; a perfect hole to quench the irresistible thirst.

The room was filled with sounds of their meeting bodies and their loud breaths. Martin whispered all kinds of dirty and sweet things into Ben’s skin.

Gradually Ben’s hips moved up a little bit and it was Martin’s cue to get up, grab his lover’s hips and also pulling him slightly backwards. Ben could not avoid making a loud sound, when Martin finally hit his prostate. It had been great before, but now it was the absolutely best. He did not care for his own arousal, only Martin’s sweaty skin and the hard pounding he received.

Martin couldn’t stop looking at his cock moving in and out of Ben, stretching him over and over again. His eyes rolled back and he almost lost himself, but did not follow up as his priority was making Ben come.

He moved back a bit further again and took hold of Ben’s cock. It was velvety and smooth, hard and leaking. His right arm circled Ben’s waist, moving his hips closer to get deeper, while his left hand had found a ruthless rhythm.

Ben felt so full and for once, his mind was empty. He concentrated on Martin’s cock and how his body had got used to his intrusion. How good it felt to feel his warm skin, which was hard and merciless.

Hard poundings and pushes led to a steady building of a mindblowing orgasm. Martin’s hand got faster and he started to encourage Ben to jump over the cliff.

“Ben, come for me darling. Come my pretty boy. You’ve been so good. If you come I gonna follow and you gonna feel it. Come for me, I need to feel your cum covering my hand, I want you to taste it and lick it off my fingers.”

After these words Ben was so riled up that he almost came, but something was still missing. Martin felt that he was quite close and did the one thing he knew would make Ben explode.

His right hand left his waist and found itself in Ben’s hair. He tugged with some more force, his left hand now being on Ben’s left hip, fucking him in earnest and pulling Ben’s hair.

“Oh my god! Oh my fucking god, oh fuck. Martin, I..!” Ben screamed, but Martin was quick to cover his mouth and at the same time, biting his neck lightly, coming and pumping his seed into Ben.

Ben’s body shook as he came hard and long. He was not really aware of Martin’s hand or his teeth in his flesh, all he felt were stars and being high. It was the only drug he never wanted to abstain from.

“That was fantastic,” Martin said between taking short breaths. “You okay Ben?”

Ben did not answer, but his back heaved heavily up and down. “Yeah, just. I’m not that young anymore. Just give me a second to come down again.”

Martin grinned and detached his body from Ben’s, leaning backwards and watching Ben lowering himself on the ground.

Ben’s eyes were closed and after half a minute he turned around and laid on his back.

Martin did not hesitate and laid beside him, burying his face in between Ben’s torso and left arm.

“Ben?”

Ben turned his face and gave Martin a heart stopping smile.

“I love you”, Martin whispered and a wave of emotion did overcome him. He was still overwhelmed by his hormones in both respects.

Ben’s hand caressed his face and he gave Martin a long and unhurried kiss.

“I know… I love you more.”

Both were too lazy to get up again, but in the end they could not put off theinevitable. They got up, cleaned themselves as good as they could and put on their clothes.

Before they removed the furniture from the door, Martin was hugging Ben, taking in his smell – now a combination of them both.

Ben’s hand moved up and down Martin’s back and they swayed to a soundless tune.

“I love you, always, remember that when we go out to reality again, okay?" Martin said, looking up at Ben.

“I will... Kiss me a last time?”

Martin pushed himself up, stroked Ben’s cheek and tried to put everything, he could not express through words, into their final kiss.

“You brilliant man,” Martin said and moved away, sadness mirroring in their eyes.

After that, they removed the table and chairs and opened the door, while trying their best to not fall apart, although failing miserably…

 

 

 


End file.
